


Oreo McFlurry

by dracofides



Category: Dead Kids (2019)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofides/pseuds/dracofides
Summary: Nagpa-deliver si Charles ng Oreo McFlurry sa kanyang condo dahil nagke-crave siya nito. Kaso pagdating ng delivery, walang Oreo 'yung McFlurry.Dibali na kasi kyut naman 'yung nag-deliver.
Relationships: Charles Blanco & Paolo Gabriel & Gideon Uy, Charles Blanco/Mark Sta. Maria, Paolo Gabriel/Gideon Uy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Oreo McFlurry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luwindery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwindery/gifts).



> ANOTHER ONE! Eto na, POV ni Blanco, hahaha!
> 
> Gift to my sis, [@stablanco](https://twitter.com/stabIanco) on Twitter! Base ito sa kwento niya sakin na natanggap niyang Oreo McFlurry sa nag-dedeliver ay walang Oreo ngunit hindi katulad sa istroya na to, walang kyut na nag-deliver sa kanya. Sad. AHAHHAAH.
> 
> I don't usually write in Tagalog, so pasensya na if may wrong grammar! This is a stretch for me. Can't believe I wrote this in a day.

Narinig na sa wakas ni Charles ang hinihintay niyang tunog ng doorbell. Kanina pa siya nag-order sa McDo at kanina pa siya naghihintay. Gustong gusto niya na kumain ng hapunan ngunit wala naman makain at hindi naman siya marunong magluto. Buti na lang bago pa mahimatay si Charles sa gutom at istres dahil sa huling minuto na pinapagawa ng hayop na propesor niya, dumating na rin ang kanyang order. 

"Magandang gabi po, sir. Pasensya na na-late po ako. Traffic po eh," sabi ng lalaki na nagdedeliver ng kanyang pagkain pagkabukas ng pinto. 

"Bahala na, basta dumating." 

Agad agad na kinuha ni Charles ang buhat ng nagdedeliver at idinala ito sa mesa. Kinuha niya rin ang bayad na nasa mesa at ibinigay niya ito sa lalaki. 

Habang hinihintay ang kanyang sukli ay naisip niyang kainin muna ang Oreo McFlurry bago ito malusaw ngunit pagkatangal niya sa takip, nakita niya na wala rito ni isang pirasong Oreo. 

"Putangina!" Napasigaw si Charles. "Hoy—" 

Nang narinig ang kanyang pagmumura, napatigil ang lalaki sa pagbibilang ng barya at napatingin siya kay Charles. Bago pa 'to murahin ni Charles, nagulat siya sa kanyang nakita. 

Basang-basa ng pawis ang lalaki at namumula siya dahil dito. Ang haba ng kanyang pilikmata. Gusto lang ni Charles hipanin ito at makitang pumikit-pikit. Gulo-gulo ang kanyang buhok dahil sa pagsusuot ng helmet ng motorsiklo habang naghahatid ng mga pagkain sa iba’t ibang bahay. Ang kanyang labi naman ay pulang-pula sa kakakagat at mukhang malambot. Nais ni Charles dagdagan ang pagkapula nito. 

_Tangina, ang gwapo._

"Sir? May problema po ba?" 

"Hah?" ang nasabi lang ni Charles. 

Patuloy lang nakangiti ang lalaki sa kanya. Hindi naman siya mukhang nagtataka sa walang pigil na pagtitig ni Charles sa kanya. 

"Sir?" tawag ng lalaki. 

"Ah, wala...Kasi akong number mo eh. Pwede makahingi?" Nasabi niya. 

Tumawa lang ang lalaki at inabot ang kanyang sukli. "Sir naman eh, nagbibiro."

Gustong sabihin ni Charles na hindi siya nagbibiro. Serioso siya dahil bakit naman siya magbibiro? Halos walang tulog siya sa kakagawa ng kanyang mga assignments at gutom na gutom na siya ngunit nagkaroon pa siya ng oras para lumandi. Biro pa ba ‘yun?

Kesa magsalita, nanahimik na lang siya. 

Nagpaalam at paalis na ang nagdeliver ng kanyang Oreo McFlurry na wala naman Oreo nang biglang tinawag siya ni Charles.

"Teka!"

Lumingon yung nagdedeliver at putangina ang kyut niya talaga. Para siyang si Bambi. Maliit at sarap protektahan. Sarap mahalin. 

"Ano po, sir? May kailangan ka pa po ba?"

 _Oo, ikaw,_ ang gustong sabihin ni Charles subalit masyado itong mabilis. Umiling na lang si Charles at binantayan niya na lang ang pag-alis ng nagdedeliver. Bago siya nagmaneho paalis, kumaway siya kay Charles. Nabitawan ni Charles ang hawak-hawak niyang sorbetes.

Putangina. 

Lusaw na ang kanyang Oreo McFlurry na walang Oreo.

Nahulog pa niya. 

Kinabukasan, sinubukan hanapin ni Charles ang lalaking nagdeliver ng kanyang order kahapon. Inisip niya uli na mag-order sa McDo o kaya tanungin na lang sa kanila ang branch nito kaso naisip niya na sobrang desperado naman siya kung ganun. Kaya bago niya gawin ito, kung aabot man siya sa ganong kalala na sitwasyon, bibisitahin niya muna ang pinakamalapit na branch sa kanyang condo sakaling duon siya nagtatrabaho. 

Lumabas at lumakad si Charles mula sa kanyang condo patungo sa McDo. Meron isang branch na nasa kabilang kanto lamang. Habang naglalakad, umaasa si Charles na sana naroon ang lalaking hinahanap niya dahil ayaw niya palipasin ang lalaking iyun. 

Buong gabi walang tulog si Charles kasi ang nasa kanyang isip lamang ay ang ngiti ng nag-deliver. Gusto niyang bugbugin ang kanyang sarili sa kaduwagan niya kahapon. Hindi naman sa hindi niya sinubukan maglandi dahil ginawa niya nga ito. Nag-ala Paolo Gabriel siya sa paghingi ng numero ng lalaki ngunit hindi niya ito naintindihan. 

Pagpasok pa lamang ni Charles, halos lumipad na ang puso niya palabas ng kanyang dibdib. Nandito ang lalaki na nag-deliver ng kanyang pagkain kahapon at nasa pang-apat na counter siya.

Kahit mas mahaba ang pila sa pang-apat ng counter kung ikumpara sa iba, dito pa rin lumugar si Charles. Kahit na umiksi na ang pila sa iba at tinatawag na siya ng taga-ibang counter, nagpapanggap si Charles na may binabasa siya sa kanyang telepono para hindi sila magtaka sa pinagagawa ni Charles. 

Nang magkaharap na sila, lumiwanag ang ngiti ng lalaki na ngayon alam na ni Charles ang pangalan ay Mark dahil sa suotsuot na nametag nito. Mukhang naaalala niya pa si Charles kahit madilim na kahapon dahil unang-una na sinabi ni Mark sa kanya ay "Oh, sir! McDo po uli?" 

"Magandang umaga."

"Magadang umaga po!" ang tuwang-tuwa na pagbati ni Mark. Napangiti si Charles sa magandang lagay ng loob ni Mark sa ganitong ka-aga na oras. 

"Atsaka nga pala, sir. Sorry po na hindi ko na double-check ang iyong order kahapon. Oreo McFlurry pala 'yung inorder niyo tapos McFlurry lang ang binigay ko. Ano pa silbi ng Oreo sa harap? Hahah, pasensya na po medyo lutang. Bigyan po kita sana ng on-the-house McFlurry kaso breakfast menu po kami sa ganitong oras."

"Hindi, okay lang," sagot ni Charles kahit galit na galit siya kahapon dahil ang sorbetes niya ay naging banilya at tsokolateng sabaw na lang. "May ibang paraan naman para bumawi ka."

Humagikhik si Mark at nang marinig uli ni Charles ang tunog, tila niya nasa langit na siya at may kumakanta kanta na mga anghel. 

"Bigyan ko na lang po kayo ng hashbrown," sabi ni Mark sa kanya. 

"Bigyan mo na rin ako ng number mo," ang muling paghingi ni Charles kay Mark.

Ang babae sa kabilang counter ay napatili sa sinabi ni Charles kaso ang taong gusto ni Charles na maapektuhan ay hindi kumibo. Mukha siyang nalilito na naman. 

"Ito si sir nagbibiro na naman eh. Nako, bawal po. Wala po sa menu 'yun."

Napasimangot si Charles. "Ah, taken na ba?" 

"Ay, hindi po, sir," sambat ng babae at pinagsisiko si Mark. "Single na single po 'tong Sta. Maria namin."

"Manahimik ka, Teresa," sabi ni Mark. "Meron po ba kayong i-oorder na nasa menu po ng McDo?" 

Sinabi ni Charles ang kanyang gustong kainin ngunit ang pinakagusto niya at ang dahilan kung bakit siya kakain ng almusal sa McDo ay hindi niya makuha. Nalungkot siya sa mabilisang pagtanggi ni Mark sa kanyang paglalandi subalit hindi siya magpapatalo. Kung pwede, liligawan niya si Mark hanggang sa umoo siya dahil hindi kaya ni Charles na pakawalan ang kyut na lalaking ito ng basta basta lamang. Kailangan muna niyang subukan. Minsan lang makaakit si Charles sa isang tao at mahirap maghanap ng klaseng tao na mukhang at galawang inosente tulad ni Mark.

"Take-out or dine-out po?" tanong ni Mark pagkatapos niya pindutin ang order ni Charles sa monitor.

Napabuntong hininga si Charles at ito na, kailangan niya ata maging mas mahalata sa kanyang mabuting intensyon. 

"Ikaw pwede i-take out?" 

Ginagat ni Mark ang kanyang labi at napatingin sa itaas ng mesa. Ang babae kanina na nasa katabing counter at ang kinakausap niyang customer ay parehong napatahimik sa sinabi ni Charles. Hindi ito pinansin ni Charles at patuloy lang sa paghihintay sa sagot ni Mark. 

"Hindi pa po pwede."

"Ay…" sinimulan ni Charles sabihin nang bigla siya napaisip sa sinabi ni Mark. Inulit-ulit niya ito sa kanyang utak hanggang sa napasigaw siya ng "Teka, may chance!?" 

Ngumiti na lang si Mark at tumalikod para kumuha ng baso at pinuno ito ng yelo at Coca-Cola. Habang naghihintay, nasa la la land lang si Charles. Hindi nawala ang magandang disposisyon ni Charles kahit na nakaalis na ito mula sa counter. Kahit sinabi niyang take-out, na sinerioso naman ni Mark, at balak niya rin bumalik sa condo, napaupo siya sa isa sa mga mesa na may kalat upang gamitin ang kanyang natitirang oras sa pagtititig kay Mark. 

Si Mark naman paminsan-minsan lumilingon sa lugar kung saan nakaupo si Charles at kapag napapansin niyang nakatitig pa rin ito sa kanya, napapatingin siya sa iba para maiwasan ang tinginan sa mata. Maya-maya kailangan na umalis ni Charles at nag-aatubili siyang umalis kaso may klase pa siya mamaya. 

Pagkatapos niyang ayusin ang kanyang pinagkainan at itinapon ito sa tamang basurahan, napalingon siya muli at umalis. 

Kung nalungkot man si Mark na mawala siya bigla, matutuwa si Charles kaso umaasa lang siya. 

Dibali may ibang araw naman. 

Lumipas ang ilang araw at pabalik balik si Charles sa branch ng McDo na iyun. Nalaman niya na kung ano ang mga shift ni Mark at sinusubukan niya abutin siya sa mga oras na iyun. Kada nakikita siya ni Mark, dahan-dahan na lumalambot ang puso niya kay Charles...o iyun ang pinagdadasal ni Charles na nangyayari.

Hindi tulad nuon, hindi na ganun kadedma ang pagsagot ni Mark kay Charles. Hindi na tinatanggihan ni Mark ang kada hugot ni Charles sa kanya. Minsan nga nahuhuli ni Charles na namumula siya. Napapatawa niya pa nga rin siya sa kada bibili si Charles ng order na may happy meal. Nakumpleto na niya nga lahat eh. Gustong gusto na ni Charles yayain si Mark sa date dahil hindi niya na siya matiis at pati na rin dahil sa sobrang umay na siya sa pagkain ng McDo. 

"Okay, stop na. What's with this McDo na 'to? You've been coming here halos araw-araw," tanong ni Uy.

Nasaksihan na rin ng mga matalik na kaibigan ni Charles kung saan siya nagpupupunta kapag wala siyang pasok kaya minsan iniimbita sila ni Charles kumain duon para hindi sila magtanong ngunit hindi naman mahilig silang tatlo kumain ng fast food. Takang-taka sila Uy at Paolo na bakit duon lagi sa McDo. 

Kaya sa mga araw na nawawala si Charles, alam na nilang dalawa na sa McDo siya mahahanap. Paminsan-minsan pumupunta sila duon upang matuklasan nila ang katotohanan habang inooberservahan nila si Charles. Hindi naman sila nagtatago sa plano nila dahil nahuhuli sila ni Charles. Pakiramdam nga ni Charles na may kutob sila sa totoong rason kung bakit siya lagi nandito ngunit walang inaamin si Charles dahil ayaw niya magsalita hanggang sa hindi pa sila ni Mark. 

"Basta," sagot ni Charles. "Gusto ko lang naman uli kumain ng McFlurry."

"McFlurry nga ba? Eh hindi mo nga kinakain 'yang McFlurry mo, Blancs. Wala pang Oreo!" Tumawa si Paolo. "Baka tumitingin ka na naman sa bagong item sa menu?" 

Ngumiti si Paolo ng malaswa kay Charles. 

"Gago, anong bagong item? Walang bagong item," ang sabi ni Charles.

Tumingin si Paolo sa pangalawang counter. Duon sa isang lalaki na kanyang ngiti ay sikap ng araw, kanyang mata ay kinang ng bituin, kanyang mukha ay liwanag ng buwan—ang lalaki na pwede ng maging mundo ni Charles. Hindi namalayan ni Charles na napapatitig na naman siya uli kay Mark at nakalimutan na niya ang kanilang orihinal na plano na pag-uusapan dapat nila ang kanilang project sa asignaturang kasaysayan.

"Tignan mo?" bulong ni Paolo kay Uy. "Sa mata niya may bagong item pero hindi lang available sa menu."

"Gago, hindi _pa._ " 

"Aba aba, hindi _pa_ raw," inulit ni Paolo. 

"Why hindi pa? Just ask him out," sagot ni Uy, "instead of going dito because Blancs, supportive friend naman ako, but I'm tired of McNuggets and fries."

Habang sinasabi niya ito, kumukuha siya ng frencg fries at sinasawsaw ito sa barbeque sauce ng McNuggets. Ipokrita ampota. 

"Edi mag-burger ka," sambat ni Charles. "Kapal ng mukha niyo magsalita eh kayo nga MU stage pa rin. Ano kayo mga grade school? Gago."

"Tangina mo din," sabi ni Paolo. "Way past MU stage na kami, gagu. Upgrade to fubu kami, noh. Diba, Shoti?" 

Inakbayan ni Paolo si Uy at hinila siya palapit sa kanya. Sinubukan ni Uy tanggalin ang braso ni Paolo ngunit hindi niya ito magawa-gawa kaya sumandal na lang siya kay Paolo habang umiikot ang mata.

"Fuck you."

"Mamaya," sagot ni Paolo na may sabay kindat. 

"Tangina niyo, sige, magyabang kayo," pagalit na sinabi ni Charles. "Umalis na nga kayo kung maghaharutan lang kayo sa harapan ko."

Binelat siya ni Paolo. “O wag ka inggit.”

"Look, pare, we're here to help you," sabi ni Uy. “Watch.” 

Lumingon si Uy sa direksyon ng counters. Kinukuha ni Mark ang order ng kaisang tao sa pila sa kanyang estasyon. Pagkaalis ng customer, biglang kumaway si Uy kay Mark at pinapapunta siya sa kanilang table. 

"Gago, hindi 'to restaurant para tumawag ka ng waiter!" Sinampal ni Charles ang palad niya sa kanyang mukha. "Putangina naman."

Tumawa si Paolo. "Gumana naman eh! Ayan, oh, papunta na siya!" 

Gaya nga sa sinabi ni Paolo, umalis si Mark sa kanyang estasyon at kinausap ang isa sa mga katrabahador niya sa gilid. Pansamantalang pinalitan siya muna ng taong iyun sa pangalawang counter at papunta na ngayon si Mark sa kanilang mesa.

Pinagmumura ni Charles ang kanyang mga kaibigan habang palapit na siya. Sinuklay ni Charles ang kanyang buhok gamit ang mga daliri sakaling maayos niya onti ito bago niya kausapin si Mark ngunit gumulo lang ito lalo.

"Hi uli, Charles," bati ni Mark pagkahinto niya sa kanilang mesa.

"Hi, Mark!" Biglang nagsalita si Paolo. Nilabas niya ang kanyang kamay para makipagkamay sa kanya. Kinuha naman ni Mark ito. Mukha siyang nalilito noong una dahil mabagal ang pag-iling niya nito kaso bigla niya ata namukaan si Paolo dahil binilisan niya ito at binitawan.

"Hello po. Kaibigan po kayo ni Charles?" tanong ni Mark. 

"Mark, pabayaan mo ‘yang kumag na ‘yan," sagot ni Charles bago pa magsalita yung mga kaibigan niya. "Hindi ko kaibigan mga ‘to. Istorbo lang sila sa buhay ko."

"Hala, tangina mo din."

Napangiti ng malaki si Mark. "Wag naman ganyan, haha. Salamat sa pagsama niyo kay Charles kapag nandito siya."

Sabay nagkatinginan sina Uy at Paolo kay Charles na parang hindi sila makapagpaniwala na may ganitong klaseng tao. 

_Puta, same._

"So, bakit mo pala - well, yung kaibigan mo - bakit mo ko tinatawag, Charles?" 

Hindi makapagsagot si Charles dahil malay ba niya kung bakit tinawag nila ang crush niya. May plano daw silang tulungan si Charles pero baka mangasar lang ang gusto nilang gawin. Kung tatawagin ni Charles si Mark, gusto niya iyung ibang klaseng tawag at hindi ‘yung ala waiter sa isang fastfood restawran.

"Mark, pare, kailan ka free?" 

Napatingin ng masama si Charles kay Uy. _Tigilan mo na 'yan,_ ang sabi ng mga mata niya. 

"Umm." Nag-isip si Mark. Tumingin siya sa itaas na parang nanduon ang sagot na hinahanap niya sa tanong ni Uy.

_Putangina, ang kyut niya talaga._

"Mamayang six pa."

Nag-thumbs up si Paolo kay Mark.

"Nice! Sama ka samin sa Last Home pagkatapos!" sigaw ni Paolo. 

“Kung gusto mo," dagdag ni Charles. 

"Last home?" Humingig si Mark. "Kaka-Last Home ko lang ah?" 

Napabuntong hininga si Charles. "Ah, ganun ba? 'Edi wag na lang, pabayaan mo na lang, mga gago kasi mga ‘to eh—" 

"Pero sige," sambat ni Mark. 

Ang mukha siguro ni Charles pagkatapos sabihin ni Mark iyun ay sobrang gulat na gulat dahil nagkatinginan sina Paolo at Uy at napahalakhak silang dalawa ngunit hindi sila pinansin ni Charles.

Nginitian ni Mark si Charles. "Pwede na ko i-take out."

"Anak ng puta…" ang lumabas na lang sa bunganga ni Charles. 

Dumiin ang ngiti ni Mark. "So see you later?" 

"Sige."

Nagulat si Charles nang biglang hinalikan ni Mark ang kanyang pisngi. Sumingap din sina Paolo at Uy sa nangyari. Pagkatapos ng halik, nararamdaman pa rin ni Charles ang malambot na labi ni Mark sa kanyang pisngi. Nagising lang si Charles nang biglang may nilapag si Mark na papel sa bukas na palad ni Charles. Tinignan ni Charles ito at nakita niya ang labing-isang numero na pinapangarap niya makuha. 

"Text mo na lang ako kapag susunduin mo ko. May klase ka rin ata mamaya?” 

Tumango si Charles. Bakit niya alam ‘yun?

“O sige, balikan mo na ‘yang assignment ninyo. Kailangan ko na rin bumalik. Good luck!"

Kumaway si Mark uli paalis tulad ng gabi na iyun kaso hindi tulad nuon na umalis siya na walang numero o interes kay Charles, ngayon ay nakuha na niya ito. Habang binabantay ang pagbalik ni Mark sa kanyang pwesto, hinawakan ni Charles ang pisngi niya na hinalikan ni Mark.

Putangina.

Lusaw na naman ang kanyang Oreo McFlurry na walang Oreo.

Nahulog pa siya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/dracofides) if you like Sta. Blanco! Meron din akong serye dun. If may request din kayo, I'm open to writing it! Basta Sta. Blanco, wahahah!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are welcome!


End file.
